


The Princess, the Empress, and the Guard

by peacefulvillage



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulvillage/pseuds/peacefulvillage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her daughter got sick Aurora confided in the only person she could trust, her old friend Jake. To save Octavia, Jake claims he found her abandoned and took her home with him to raise her along with his own daughter, Clarke. But Octavia never forgot her mother and brother. Now Octavia is on the ground with Clarke and Bellamy. Watch out world. They are together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellamy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on fanfiction.net, but I have loved all the stories I have read on AO3 so I decided to publish something here too.

Bellamy didn’t know what to do. Octavia was sick. Really sick. It was a virus that was going around and some people had already died from it. O couldn’t die. She was his responsibility. Right now he was putting a cool cloth over her hot forehead. She was only 4. She had barely begun to live. Bellamy looked at his mother who was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Finally she stopped and looked at him.

“I know what to do, but you must promise to go along with it and say nothing, understand?” Aurora said and Bellamy nodded. Aurora walked over to Octavia and kissed her hot cheek. “I risked too much to let anything happen to her now.”

With that their mother left. 

She didn’t come home for another hour. The minutes ticked by slowly. When she finally arrived she came back with a man Bellamy vaguely recognized. By his nice clothes and watch he was from Phoenix. 

“I didn’t know what else to do Jake,” Aurora said leading him in. “Bell, this is my old friend Jake. We grew up together. Jake this is my son Bellamy…and my daughter Octavia.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Jake said and knelt down next to the bed, “May I?” He asked Bellamy. The 10 year old nodded. Jake felt her forehead.

“We need to get her to my wife,” Jake said, “She won’t survive if I don’t.” 

“They’ll float me Jake,” Aurora said, “I can’t risk that.” Jake was quiet for a moment thinking it over. 

“Okay, I got it, but if you falter from the story even a little bit we are all in danger,” Jake said. Both Aurora and Bellamy nodded. Jake looked at Octavia. “Got it, Empress Octavia?” The little girl cracked a smile at the name and nodded too. “I am going to say that I found her abandoned. It isn’t that uncommon with sick children from Walden. Most of the time we don’t…we don’t make it in time. But I can say I found her.”

“She isn’t registered,” Aurora said.

“I’ll take care of it,” Jake said, “But it will mean she can’t come home. Ever.” 

“What?” Bellamy said.

“I will have to register her and I can’t register her as a Blake, but I can as a Griffin.” Jake explained. 

“Jake what are you talking about?” Aurora asked. 

“Having two children is punishable by death, but adopting one is not,” Jake replied. “I’ll take good care of her. I have a daughter her age too.”

“Octavia will grow up in Phoenix?” Aurora said. 

“Yes, if I can convince the Chancellor, which shouldn’t be hard. A lot of people think floating makes us look barbaric, but if I adopt an abandoned child it will show that the  
council can be merciful.” Jake reasoned. Aurora nodded. Jake put his arm around her and kissed her head in comfort. He looked back at Bellamy. “You are going to have to let me take her now.” Bellamy shook his head and held his sister tighter to him. 

“Go on,” Aurora said. “Say goodbye.”

“Goodbye Octavia,” Bellamy said and Jake picked her up.

“Bell? Mommy?” Octavia said getting scared.

“We will always love you,” Aurora promised. “Now you be good, and do everything Jake says. It is the only way to save you. Okay?” Octavia nodded.

“Let’s go get you well Empress,” Jake said and he left with Octavia. Aurora sat down on a chair and started to sob.

“Mom?” Bellamy said putting a hand on her shoulder.

“We did the right thing, she is going to have a better life than I could ever give her.” Aurora said between sobs. “We did the right thing.”

Bellamy sure hoped so.

And he hoped he would see her again.

Bellamy didn’t see her for another two years. Not surprising considering she lived in Phoenix now. He heard about her though. The abandoned child the doctor and head engineer took in. He saw her on Unity Day. She was holding one of the flags and was reciting the familiar words. After she went over and stood next to a blond girl. Bellamy recognized Jake as he walked over and picked Octavia up and rested her on his hip while the doctor, Abby, picked up the blond girl. Octavia looked around the crowd and spotted him. They locked eyes for a moment before she grinned and waved. Bellamy waved back. After the ceremony was over everyone started to leave and go back to work. Bellamy weaved his way closer to Octavia, but stopped short of being next to her.

“Did you have fun Empress?” Jake asked.

“Oh, yes, Daddy, I was so nervous!” Octavia said. Daddy. She called him Daddy. 

“What about you Princess?” Jake asked the blond girl.

“It was fun, you did great O,” She said and Octavia beamed. Bellamy didn’t like that she used his nickname for Octavia. 

“You should have been in it too Clarke,” Octavia said, but Clarke shook her head.

“Not all of us are as fearless as you,” Jake said, “Now, let’s go home. We can tell Wells all about it.”

“Kay Daddy,” Both Octavia and Clarke said and then they disappeared from sight. When he got home Bellamy told his mother that he had seen her. 

“How did she look?” Aurora asked eagerly. 

“Good, healthy, she got so big,” Bellamy recalled. “Jake still calls her, Empress.”

“Jake is a good man,” Aurora said.

“Octavia called him “Daddy,” Bellamy said softly. “Do you think she forgot her family now that she has a new one?”

“Never,” Aurora assured him, “She is a lucky girl, not many people have two families.” Aurora tried to smile, but failed. 

Bellamy didn’t talk to her properly until Octavia was 10. It was just glimpses and waves before that. Jake brought her home. He said all she wanted for her 10th birthday was to see her mother and brother. Aurora was crying and kissing her all over. Octavia laughed. Bellamy hugged her so tight he thought he might crush her, but he didn’t care. His sister was home.

“You are so big!” Aurora said looking her daughter over. “You look so much like me.”

“She does,” Jake agreed. 

“So tell me everything,” Aurora said taking her daughter’s hands. Jake said he would be back in a half an hour giving the family some alone time.

“I have a sister now too,” Octavia said, “I am the only person in the Ark to get a sister and a brother. Clarke is great. She is teaching me how to draw. Daddy…I mean Jake is  
teaching me how to build things. Abby tries to teach me medical stuff, but I don’t find it as interesting as Clarke. But she does insist I know some things just in case. Like if I was to get a fever again I know to cure it, and I know how to dress a wound if I get cut.”

“Wow,” Aurora said while Bellamy didn’t say anything. His sister sounded so…happy. A lot happier than she would have been if she stayed here hiding under the floorboards. The time went by too fast because it wasn’t long before Jake came back to get her. Bellamy gave his sister one last hug before she left, again. The only time Bellamy ever saw Octavia was on her birthday. For the next 6 years he only got to see his sister once a year. 

Until the masquerade dance on Unity Day. He was a cadet working as security. He did it because he knew Octavia would be there. She loved dances. She always told Bellamy and their mother all about them on her visits. Bellamy looked for her, but he didn’t spot her until her heard her voice. Octavia was wearing a blue mask standing next to what Bellamy was pretty sure was Clarke by the blond hair. Clarke’s mask was blue too, but a lighter shade. It matched her eyes. 

“Come on, Clarke, let’s dance,” Octavia said. 

“I don’t dance, O,” Clarke said.

“Loosen up Clarke,” Octavia said taking her hands. She was awkwardly trying to get Clarke to dance. She must have felt him looking because Octavia caught his eye. She grinned and waved him over. Bellamy hesitated. Usually he talked to Octavia in the privacy of his home, not out in the open like this.

“Hey, guard, come here,” Octavia said. Bellamy walked over. “Dance with my sister here.”

“What? Octavia!” Clarke said and although it was covered by her mask Bellamy had a feeling her cheeks were red. 

“Okay, either dance with the guard, or make out with him.” Octavia said and Bellamy wondered what the hell she was up to. 

“Octavia!” Clarke said again and her blush was down to her neck now. He decided he liked seeing the princess flustered so he went with it. He made a show of looking Clarke over carefully. 

“Why not,” He said smirking, “What will it be princess? A dance or a dark corner?”

“A dance,” Clarke said quickly. “But aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Security, and I wouldn’t be a very good cadet if I didn’t save the girl from dancing alone,” Bellamy said and took Clarke’s hand before she could protest. Bellamy didn’t quite know what Octavia was up to, but he had to admit this was fun. Clarke was a bad dancer, so Bellamy mostly just spun her around and then pulled her close. He was a good dancer. His mother had taught him. Clarke laughed as he spun her again. He pulled her close to him again and Clarke put her hand on his shoulder. They swayed like that for a moment even though the music wasn’t paced for it. As they looked at each other with big smiles on their faces suddenly it wasn’t funny anymore. Bellamy let go of her hand and took off her mask. Clarke blinked up at him. 

“Clarke!” A voice that was not Octavia’s called out.

“Glass,” Clarke said taking her mask back from Bellamy and putting it on. “Having fun?”

“Apparently not as much as you,” Glass said looking over Bellamy. 

“I’m thirsty,” Clarke said taking her friends hand and leaving. 

“She’s pretty isn’t she?” Octavia said standing next to him.

“What are you doing O?” Bellamy asked.

“Just giving you a little shove in the right direction,” Octavia said.

“Your uptight adopted sister is the right direction?” Bellamy said.

“Clarke is very focused, like you, she is also very loving and caring, like you,” Octavia said, “You two would be good together.” Before Bellamy could reply there was a Solar  
Flare warning and the party was over.

“Talk to you soon,” Octavia said. “Maybe I will bring Clarke with me this time.” Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister’s matchmaking skills. Still the princess sure was pretty…

“Talk to you soon,” Bellamy said.

But it wouldn’t be soon. Bellamy wouldn’t talk to his sister for another year until they were on the ground.


	2. Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her daughter got sick Aurora confided in the only person she could trust, her old friend Jake. To save Octavia, Jake claims he found her abandoned and took her home with him to raise her along with his own daughter, Clarke. But Octavia never forgot her mother and brother. Now Octavia is on the ground with Clarke and Bellamy. Watch out world. They are together again.

Clarke loved having a sister. It was the best thing ever. She didn’t even mind sharing a room. Octavia was shy at first and stared at the Ark with such wonder. She must not have seen much of it before she was abandoned. Then Clarke’s father had found her and brought her home. 

Truthfully Clarke didn’t know what she would do without Octavia. When the other people at school said nasty things to Clarke because she was one of the privileged, Octavia told them to go to hell. Clarke wished she was as fearless and brave as Octavia. She lived for the moment while Clarke was always planning ahead. In fact the only spontaneous and daring thing Clarke had done was dance with that guard, and that was only after Octavia pushed her into it. Clarke didn’t even know his name.

Clarke was zoning out thinking about the cute guard with freckles on his face until she heard Wells cheer. She was sitting with her Dad, Octavia, Wells, and the Chancellor watching an old game. Octavia was on a chair playing with Clarke’s hair who was sitting on the ground in front of her. Octavia, Clarke, and Jake were rooting for one time while Wells and Jaha rooted for the other one. They were all yelling at the TV until the Griffen’s team scored the goal.

“Yeah!” Jake said putting his hands in the air. “Right here kids.” He gave both Octavia and Clarke a high five. Both Wells and the Chancellor groaned. “They’re unbeatable.”

“Preparing for crushing defeat,” Clarke said to Wells.

“It’s not over yet,” Wells said sitting down next to Octavia.

“Actually it was over 147 years ago,” Clarke pointed out.

“A technicality,” Jaha dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

“No, you’re going down,” Jake said and the door opened and Abby came inside. 

“What’d I miss?” Abby asked.

“Your husband and daughters being obnoxious,” Jaha replied.

“Better play nice,” Abby said and went to greet her husband. Clarke overheard her mother say to her father in a quiet voice, “So, I ran into Bennett when I was leaving the clinic and he has that systems analysis you asked for.” Jake started to get up and they all stopped talking and looked at him.

“Everything okay?” Jaha asked.

“You know this old boat, it’s always something.” Jake said and left. Octavia and Clarke looked at each other. They knew their father well. Something was going on, but they had no idea how bad it was, and how it would change everything. 

Clarke wasn’t meant to overhear the conversation. She and Octavia had gone back to get something before going to hang out with Wells and Glass when they heard Jake and Abby talking. Jake had discovered a flaw in the oxygen system and the people didn’t have much time left. He want to tell the people, but Abby warned that it was too dangerous and that he’ll get floated. 

Even though Octavia told her not to Clarke told Wells. He was her best friend, and Clarke needed to tell someone. Octavia got pissed and left to go back to their flat and Clarke followed her. The last thing she wanted to be doing was fighting with Octavia. They arrived home to hear Jake making a video warning people about the flaw. 

“You’re going to disobey the council?” Clarke said coming in and putting her bag down while Octavia did the same. Jake didn’t say anything. 

“Dad, we know, we heard you and Abby talking,” Octavia said. 

“Okay, you know,” Jake said with a sigh, “I have been thinking about this a long time. The people have a right to know. Your mother doesn’t understand.”

“What’s the plan?” Clarke said always the sensible one. Jake smiled. 

“You don’t need to know the plan,” Jake said. 

“You are making a video, so what? You are going to break into the communications mainframe?” Clarke asked and Jake said nothing which answered her question. “Making you either suicidal or incredibly dumb.” 

“Wow, you are picking a fine moment to be a typical teenager, Clarke,” Jake said. He was used to it from Octavia, but never Clarke. 

“We want to help you,” Clarke said and Octavia nodded in agreement.

“No, no,” Jake said going over to the girls. “No, you’re not.

“But we can…” Clarke said.

“I want to…” Octavia said at the same time. 

“Absolutely not,” Jake said harder and put an arm around both girls. “No, my girls. You are both stubborn as your mothers. One of the many things I love about all of you.” He kissed both of their foreheads. The doors suddenly opened and they broke apart. A group of guards came into the room.

“Jake Griffin, you are under arrest for treason,” The guard said and seized not only Jake put both of the girls. They struggled to try and get out of the guards hold each girl calling for their Dad. Clarke promised they would warn the people. 

Jake didn’t come back. Once the guards let them go Octavia and Clarke waited but neither Jake nor Abby came home. Finally they went to the floating deck and to their horror Jake was there with Abby and the Chancellor. The girls fought their way past the guards.

“Girls, you don’t want to see this,” Abby said blocking them.

“It’s okay,” Jaha said and the girls ran at Jake. Clarke got there first and he lifted her off the ground. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Finally he let her down and gave her his watch. “Here, keep that for me.” Jake turned to Octavia who was crying too. 

“Empress, the best thing I ever did was take you home with me,” Jake said hugging her and kissing her head, “Tell Aurora I did my best.”

“I will,” Octavia said, “Daddy…” 

“You take care of your sister, okay?” Jake said his voice cracking, “My brave girl.” He put her down. “You look after each other.”

“We will,” Clarke promised. 

“I love you both.” He said. 

“I love you Dad,” Octavia said.

“I love you,” Clarke choked out.

“Jake, it’s time,” The Chancellor said. Jake smiled sadly and walked into the chamber. The family watched in horror as he was floated into space. Abby hugged Clarke while Wells went over and hugged Octavia, but nothing could bring comfort after what they just witnessed. Especially when moments later Octavia and Clarke were dragged away again; only this time they were the prisoners.

Clarke could hear her mother arguing with the Chancellor and Kane. She kept saying that they were only girls, but Kane kept reminding her about what Clarke had said about warning the people. And of course Octavia would as well. The girls were too impulsive. Time in solitary would let them re-think their actions and perhaps have them be pardoned when they turned 18. But barely anyone was pardoned anymore.

“Just please, put them together,” Abby pleaded. “If you are going to lock them up, at least put them together.”

“Fine,” The Chancellor said. 

“I’m sorry O,” Clarke said taking her hand. 

“At least we are together, right?” Octavia said. 

“Remember what Dad used to say? We will do great things as long as we stick together?” Clarke recalled.

“Yeah,” Octavia said, “But I need to get a message to someone.” Octavia spotted a piece of paper and a pencil. They were in the holding chambers and a lot of prisoners left notes before going to the cells. Octavia quickly wrote a note. 

“Who are you writing?” Clarke asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Octavia said and the door opened but instead of guards it was Wells. Octavia ran over and hugged him. Clarke didn’t move. Octavia whispered something to him and handed him the note. 

“I will,” Wells said putting the note in his pocket. “Clarke?”

“Why are you here?” Clarke asked.

“I wanted to see…” Wells said. 

“How dare you?” Clarke said getting up. “You turned in my father. I know it was you. Who else could it be?”

“Clarke!” Octavia said and opened her mouth to say more, but Wells shook his head. 

“I’m sorry,” Wells said.

“Sorry won’t bring my father back,” Clarke sneered.

“Clarke…” Octavia tried again but Wells shot her another look that made her keep quiet. The door opened again and the Chancellor, Kane, and some other guards walked in. 

“It’s time, you said your goodbye’s son, now it is time to leave,” Jaha said and Wells backed away. A guard took each girl by the arm and led them to the solitary unit.


	3. Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her daughter got sick Aurora confided in the only person she could trust, her old friend Jake. To save Octavia, Jake claims he found her abandoned and took her home with him to raise her along with his own daughter, Clarke. But Octavia never forgot her mother and brother. Now Octavia is on the ground with Clarke and Bellamy. Watch out world. They are together again.

Octavia took solitary a lot better than Clarke did. Well that’s not surprising considering she lived under the floor for the first 4 years of her life. She hoped Wells gave her family her note telling them she was in lock up. He probably figured it all out. Just one look at Aurora and you knew Octavia was her daughter. But Octavia didn’t trust anyone else, and she knew Wells was great at keeping secrets. Octavia looked at Clarke who was drawing on the walls. She believed Wells told. Octavia knew he didn’t. He was too in love with Clarke to ever betray her. He was also too much in love with her to let Clarke hate the only parent she had left.

Octavia loved Abby. She always had, but not as much as she loved Jake. Probably because Octavia had another mother out there. What was Abby thinking? What were they thinking? Octavia looked around the small room. This was her life now. It came full circle. She started her life under the floor and now it would end in a small stone room. At least her mother and brother were okay. Clarke started humming. She hadn’t been doing that much lately. She only hummed when she was thinking about something good. Octavia looked closer at what Clarke was drawing. She smirked. She would know that face anywhere.

“Nice picture,” Octavia said. 

“Thanks,” Clarke said a faint blush to her cheeks. “I wonder what his name was.”

“Bellamy,” Octavia said, “His name was Bellamy Blake.”

“How did you know that?” Clarke asked.

“Why not?” Octavia said thinking they were going to die anyway. “That’s my brother. Like my real brother.”

“What?” Clarke said shocked.

“My mom, my real mom, and your Dad were good friends growing up,” Octavia began, “But then Dad met Abby and their friendship kind of faded. She still trusted him though. I was sick, dying. I was hiding under the floor since my mom would be killed for having me. So my mom called Jake and asked for his help. He took me home with him and you know the rest.”

“On your birthday, it wasn’t a “father daughter lunch” you went to go see your mother and brother, didn’t you?” Clarke said and Octavia nodded. 

“Yeah, we couldn’t risk any more contact than that,” Octavia said. “Jake, Mom, and probably Bell would have been floated. But they got Dad anyway.” 

“Oh god, I can’t believe the guard I have a crush on is your brother,” Clarke said with a groan. Octavia laughed. 

“Remember how you would “accidently” bump into him during his rounds,” Octavia said. “I so wanted to say something but it was too risky. I don’t blame you. We Blake’s have good genes.”

“So you are a Blake, not a Griffin,” Clarke said. 

“I’m your sister, and we look out for each other, but how am I supposed to get you and Bell together now that we are in this cell?” Octavia said. 

“Isn’t that a little incestuous? I am your sister and he is your brother…” Clarke said and Octavia waved her hand in dismissal. 

“Details,” Octavia said, “Now draw me next to Bellamy. A Blake family portrait.”

“Okay,” Clarke said and started to draw Octavia’s face next to Bellamy’s. Siblings finally back together again, even if it is just a picture on the wall. 

They spent a year like that. Just the two of them. Since they were in solitary visits were forbidden. Abby had come to see them once, but only to check their vitals. It sucked. Octavia spent many nights holding Clarke when she had nightmares about Jake’s floating. It made Octavia think more and more about Aurora and Bellamy. Did Wells give them her message? Did she expose her mother by sending the note at all? Octavia had no idea. It sucked.

The day started out normal. Clarke was drawing while Octavia stared out the window. Clarke was turning 18 in a month and Octavia two months after that. Clarke would probably get pardoned. Octavia had a feeling she wouldn’t. She was a Griffin by name, but not by blood. Octavia was a Blake. What she wouldn’t give to see her mother and brother one last time. She played with her necklace. It was Jake’s wedding ring on a piece of leather tied around her neck. Clarke got Jake’s watch and Octavia got his ring. All of a sudden the overhead lights became brighter. 

“Prisoners 319 and 320 fact the wall,” A guard said bursting into the room. Both girls did as they were told.

“What is this?” Clarke asked.

“Quiet, hold out your right arm,” He ordered. Clarke and Octavia both protested saying it wasn’t their time yet. The guard tried to make Clarke take her watch off and when she refused her grabbed her arm.

“Don’t touch her!” Octavia said shoving the guard away from Clarke. Both girls ran out of the cell after Octavia stunned of the guards with their own wand. Both girls got out into the hall and saw the other kids in lock up being escorted out of their cells. 

“Prisoners 319 and 320…” The guard said coming out of their cell. 

“Run,” Octavia said but Abby’s voice stopped them.

“Girls stop,” Abby said and told the guard to wait here.

“Mom, what is going on?” Clarke said and Abby hugged her. “They’re killing us all, aren’t they? Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you?” 

“You are not being executed,” Abby promised putting a hand on each girl’s arms. Octavia resisting to urge to shrug Abby’s hand off her. “You’re being sent to the ground, all 100 of you.”

“What? But it’s not safe,” Clarke protested while Octavia said nothing.

What about her mother? Bellamy? Did they have any idea where she was going? She truly was never going to see her family again. Octavia held back a sob. 

“Your instincts will tell you to take care of everyone else first, just like your father, but be careful,” Abby said and looked at Octavia. “So you look after her, brave girl. I love you both so much.”

And then everything went black. 

When Octavia woke up again she was strapped to a chair. Wells was next to her.

“Wells?” Octavia said still a little fuzzy and then noticed who was on the other side of Wells, “Clarke!” 

“She will up any moment,” Wells assured her.

“What is going on?” Octavia asked.

“I got myself arrested to come down with you,” Wells said.

“Wells…” Octavia said.

“Like I was going to let you two discover earth without me,” Wells said, “And I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner, but I sent your message.”

“Thanks,” Octavia said. 

“You look a lot like your Mom,” Wells said. 

“They didn’t float her after you sent her the message, right? No one figured out who she was?” Octavia said worried. 

“She’s fine, your brother too.” Wells and before they could talk anymore Clarke woke up and they were headed down to earth. 

The landing wasn’t smooth. A guy named Finn decided to live up to his name of “Spacewalker” and two kids died following his example. Someone on the lower level told everyone to stay back while Clarke said he shouldn’t open the door because the air could be toxic.

“If the air is toxic we are all dead anyway Clarke,” The person said. Octavia knew that voice. Her heart started beating faster. It wasn’t possible. He wasn’t a prisoner, but sure enough when she got to the bottom floor she saw her brother standing next to Clarke.

“Bellamy?” Octavia said and pushed past everyone so she could get to him.

“My god, look how big you are,” Octavia said and she hugged him. She had missed him so much. “What the hell are you wearing? A guard’s uniform? You are only a cadet.”

“I borrowed it to get on the dropship,” Bellamy said, “Someone has to keep an eye on you.”

“Where’s your wristband?” Clarke asked.

“Trying to have a moment here with my brother here, Clarke,” Octavia said.

“No one has a brother,” Someone said.

“Well I do,” Octavia snapped back.

“Ignore them,” Bellamy said. “Now, how would you like to be the first person on the ground in 100 years?” Octavia smiled and Bellamy opened the door.

The light was blinding on her face. Everything was so clear and bright. It was wonderful. Octavia started to step forward and took a big breath. She turned around and saw Clarke standing next to Bellamy. 

“Clarke…” Octavia said and held her hand out. Clarke came over and took it. Bellamy was still blocking anyone who tried to touch the ground before them. The two girls walked forward and stepped onto the ground. They looked at each other and smiled. 

“We’re back bitches!” Octavia cried out and everyone ran out of the drop ship and cheered. 

“We need to find Mount Weather,” Clarke said and Octavia groaned. 

“Clarke come on, we are on earth! Enjoy it for a moment,” Octavia said.

“Okay, enjoyed it. I need to find high ground to take a look around,” Clarke said, “Go find your brother. Enjoy the moment with him.” 

“Fine, come get me when you figured out what to do next,” Octavia said and Clarke nodded.

“How’s Mom?” Octavia asked when she found her brother again.

“She was fine last I saw,” Bellamy replied. “I’m sorry about Jake. I know how much you cared about him.”

“He was my Dad,” Octavia said and played with her necklace like she did every time she thought of him.

“What did you do to get yourselves in solitary?” Bellamy asked. 

“Wells didn’t tell you?” Octavia said. 

“No, he only said you were locked up.”

“The ark is dying, there is a problem with the oxygen. Dad figured it out and wanted to warn the people. Clarke and I wanted to help him. They locked us up so we wouldn’t tell people and cause a panic.” 

“What?” Bellamy said, “You were going to risk your life…”

“The people had to know Bell!”

A commotion over by the drop ship ended the conversation. A guy was bugging Wells and Clarke. There was a lot of arguing with Clarke who pointed out that they were going to get hungry soon and everything was going to get harder. Then the same guy who was bugging Wells tried to pick a fight with him. Octavia tried to move forward to help her friend. Thankfully a guy Finn stepped in before he would hurt wells telling him to wait till it is a fair fight. Octavia pushed past her brother.

“No fair fight, touch my friend again and you go through me.” Octavia said blocking Wells.

“You privileged, think you are so much better than everyone else,” The boy said. 

“Better than you,” Octavia said back still meeting his gaze. “Itching for a fight? Come find me. I’ll show you how the “privileged” fight.”

“O,” Bellamy said walking forward and grabbing her arm. “I came down here to protect you. I can’t do that if you keep picking fights.”

“He started it,” Octavia protested, “What that Finn guy did was pretty hot through. Oh, sorry wrong sibling. I’m gonna go find Clarke. We should get moving.”

“I can’t let you do that,” Bellamy said. 

“I am not going to let Clarke go without me,” Octavia said. “You are my brother, and I love you. But I promised Jake that I would look after her. If Clarke is going on a suicide mission to find food for us I am with her.” 

“O,” Bellamy tried again. 

“I’ll be back soon, and we can really spend some time together, okay?” Octavia said and walked over to where Clarke was standing with Finn and two other boys. 

“Hey, were you trying to take this off?” Clarke said grabbing Finn’s wrist.

“Yeah, so?” Finn said. 

“So, this wristband transmits you vital signs to the ark. Take it off, and they’ll think your dead,” Clarke explained. 

“Should I care?” Finn asked. 

“Well, I don’t know do you want the people you love to think you’re dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won’t if they think we are dying.” Clarke said and Finn didn’t say anything more. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Princess, try not to let her do anything reckless,” Bellamy called out. Clarke turned around.

“I’ll do my best,” Clarke promised. 

“And you know…there are plenty of dark corners around here. We never did find ours, did we?” Bellamy said and Clarke blushed. 

Octavia smiled.


	4. Bellamy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her daughter got sick Aurora confided in the only person she could trust, her old friend Jake. To save Octavia, Jake claims he found her abandoned and took her home with him to raise her along with his own daughter, Clarke. But Octavia never forgot her mother and brother. Now Octavia is on the ground with Clarke and Bellamy. Watch out world. They are together again.

Bellamy didn’t want to do this. Truly. Wells meant a lot to his sister. Hell if it wasn’t for Wells he would have no idea his sister was even in the Sky Box. When Wells came and told him the news about Octavia one look at Aurora and he knew the truth. And yet he said nothing. For a year Bellamy lived in fear that someone was going to take his mother away because Chancellor Junior had told Daddy about who Octavia really was, but nothing happened. He kept their secret. And to repay him Bellamy shot his father. He ignored Well’s cries as Murphy took off his wrist band. Bellamy couldn’t afford to be friendly to the prince. The 100 would never follow him if he was. 

So to forget about what he did to Wells Bellamy hooked up with the first girl that offered. She was hot and it had been a while. What was her name again? Arguing interrupted Bellamy offering for her to go for a round…three was it by now? He didn’t bother to put a shirt on as he excited his tent. 

“We share based on need, just like back home.” Wells said to Atom. 

“You still don’t get it, do you, Chancellor? This is home now,” Bellamy said. “Your father’s rules no longer apply.” 

“Is this what you want? Chaos?” Wells asked. 

“What’s wrong with a little chaos?” Bellamy said and put the shirt on. Someone screamed and they ran over to find Murphy holding a girl over the fireplace. Told Bellamy it would look more convincing to the council if it looked like they were suffering. Wells shoved Murphy off the girl. 

“You can stop this,” Wells said turning to Bellamy. 

“Stop this? I’m just getting started,” Bellamy said. 

“How can you be related to Octavia?” Wells spat at Bellamy. Before Bellamy could reply Murphy launched himself at Wells. Bellamy watched as they fought. Once Wells got Murphy away from him he looked at Bellamy again, “Don’t you see you can’t stop this?”

“You’re dead,” Murphy said getting a knife out. 

“Wait,” Bellamy said blocking Murphy. He took out a knife and threw it on the ground in front of Wells. “Fair fight.” 

No fair fight, touch my friend again and you go through me.

Bellamy pushed his sister’s words aside. Turns out Wells was a good fighter and had the knife to Murphy’s throat in no time. 

“Wells!” Octavia’s voice cried out. Bellamy looked over to see Octavia being supported by Monty with Clarke at her side holding her hand. 

“Let him go,” Clarke said and Wells shoved Murphy to the ground. Murphy went to attack Wells again but Bellamy blocked him. 

“Enough Murphy,” Bellamy said, “Octavia, are you okay?” He went to take her from Monty. 

“I’m fine, what happened?” Octavia said. “Wells?”

“Nothing, to worry about,” Wells said and again Bellamy pushed his guilt aside. Why did the prince have to be such a good person? It was starting to get very annoying. 

“No, you were in a fight, why did Murphy attack you? And why were you just standing there?” Octavia directed the last question to Bellamy.

“Where’s the food?” Bellamy said instead of answering. 

“We didn’t make it to Mount Weather,” Finn said.

“Then what the hell happened out there?” Bellamy demanded.

“We were attacked,” Clarke told him.

“Attacked? By what?” Wells asked.

“Not what. Who. It turns out when the last man from the ground died on the ark, he wasn’t the last grounder,” Finn answered.

“It’s true, everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong,” Clarke said, “There are people here. Survivors. The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won’t kill us.”

“Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will,” Finn added. 

“Where’s the kid with the goggles?” Wells asked.

“He was shot with a spear and then taken,” Octavia replied. 

“Where is your wristband?” Clarke asked Wells.

“Ask him.” Wells said nodding to Bellamy.

“Bell?” Octavia said, but Bellamy didn’t look at her. 

“How many?” Clarke asked. 

“24 and counting,” Murphy spoke up.

“You idiots,” Clarke said, “Life support on the ark is failing. That’s why they brought us down here.”

“It’s true,” Octavia spoke up, “They killed our father for it.”

“They need to know if the earth is survivable again,” Clarke went on, “And we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands you’re not just killing them. You’re killing us.”

“We’re stronger than you think,” Bellamy said speaking up and facing the crowd. “Don’t listen to her. She’s one of the privileged. If they come down, she’ll have it good.” Bellamy could feel Octavia’s eyes on him. Octavia might have been born a Blake, but she was raised as a Griffin. She was just as privileged as Clarke was, but he couldn’t stop now. “How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore. They say they’ll forgive you for your crimes. I say you are not criminals! You’re fighters. Survivors! The Grounders should be worried about us!” The crowd started to cheer. Clarke walked away. 

“Privileged huh?” Octavia said coming up to him, “What does that make me? And what do you know of prison?” Octavia shoved past Bellamy and called after Clarke. A moment later Bellamy followed. He found Clarke wrapping Octavia’s leg. 

“Cute guard crush officially over, your brother is an ass,” Clarke said and Octavia said nothing. Nothing to defend him, but didn’t agree either. “Anyway, maybe Dad should have promised me to look after you rather than the other way around. You can’t be so reckless.”

“You could have been killed,” Bellamy added walking over. “What exactly was it?”

“Looked like some kind of snake,” Clarke told him, but she wasn’t looking at him. She was tending to Octavia’s leg. 

“Octavia,” Another voice said. Wells came up behind them. Octavia smiled at him.

“So I heard you kicked Murphy’s ass,” Octavia said reaching out her hand and he took it, “Taught you well I see.”

“You sure did, remember when you beat up Graham for making fun of Clarke?” Wells said squeezing her hand. 

“Yes!” Octavia said, “That was awesome. So worth the grounding.”

“You beat someone up?” Bellamy asked and they went quiet. There was so much to his sister he didn’t know. She might be his sister, but she was right. Octavia had grown up privileged. Clarke and Wells were her people. Not him. 

“We better go,” Clarke said getting up. 

“I’m coming too,” Octavia said and tried to stand up. 

“No,” Clarke and Bellamy said at the same time. 

“Looks like we can agree on something princess,” Bellamy said.

“Go with her, Bell,” Octavia said. “You have a gun.” Bellamy said nothing. 

“Not a bad idea,” Clarke said, “If you want them to follow you, you need to prove you aren’t scared of some grounders. They “should be worried about us” remember?” 

“Fine,” Bellamy said, “Murphy come with me. Atom, my sister does not leave this camp. Is that clear?”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Octavia said.

“She doesn’t need a babysitter,” Clarke agreed. 

“Anybody touches her, they answer to me,” Bellamy said to Atom. Bellamy saw Clarke roll her eyes. “Let’s go.” 

“Be safe,” Octavia said to Clarke.

“I will,” Clarke said and started walking. 

“Bell,” Octavia said and Bellamy looked back while Clarke and Wells went ahead.

“Look out for her,” Octavia said and Bellamy nodded. 

“Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?” Murphy asked.

“The ark thinks the prince is dead, if they think the princess is dead they will never come down.” Bellamy said, “I need to get that wristband.”

“So how are we going to get the princess’s wristband? Cut off her hand?” Murphy asked. “No,” Bellamy said. “I’ll think of something else.” 

They walked for a while before Bellamy asked what the rush was. The kid was probably dead. Clarke countered by saying that since the kid screamed it meant he was alive. If the spear had hit his heart he would have died instantly. 

“The only way the ark is going to think I’m dead, is if I am dead,” Clarke said when he tried to get her to take off her wristband again, “Got it.”

“Brave princess,” Bellamy said. 

“Hey, get your own nickname,” A voice said. Finn appeared out of the trees. “Call this a rescue party? We need to split up and cover more ground. Clarke, come with me.”

“Nope, the princess stays with me,” Bellamy said grabbing Clarke’s arm before she could go with Finn. “I told Octavia I would look after you. In my sight at all times.”

“You are not the boss of me,” Clarke challenged.

“Doesn’t matter, you stay with me,” Bellamy said. 

“Wells, go with Finn,” Clarke said, “Bellamy is as hardheaded as Octavia. He won’t give up unless I stay with him.” 

“Lots of dark corners around here, princess,” Bellamy said as they walked.

“Go find another girl to find a corner with, I am not interested,” Clarke said.

“That’s a shame, because I am,” Bellamy said and Clarke looked at him. 

“You call me a privileged princess one minute, and want to get in my pants the next?” Clarke said crossing her arms. 

“I have always wanted to get in your pants, Clarke,” Bellamy said.

“Oh I get it, you can’t get my wristband off by force because Octavia wouldn’t forgive you, and so you are trying to charm it off me.” Clarke said, “Let’s get one thing straight, Blake. I am not taking anything off for you, wristband or otherwise.” 

“I like a challenge, Princess,” Bellamy said and Clarke stomped on ahead. “Clarke!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay in your sight, but I don’t want to walk next to you.” Clarke said.

“No, that’s fine, I’ll just enjoy the view,” Bellamy called out. 

“Stop staring at my ass,” Clarke shouted back.

“No,” Bellamy said and Murphy came up to him.

“I see your plan now, make the princess fall in love with you. Then you can get her to do whatever you want,” Murphy said, “You are good.” 

When they finally found Jasper he was tied up to a tree. Clarke went to get him down when she fell through an invisible hole. Bellamy caught her before she could fall to her death. As she looked up at him Bellamy felt like time had stopped. Just like it had at the dance what seemed like a lifetime ago. He finally snapped out of it and pulled her up. 

“You okay?” Bellamy said and glanced at Clarke's death grip on his shirt. She moved away quickly. 

“Yeah,” Clarke said and looked down at the spikes in the pit. “We need to cut the vines.” 

“I’ll do it,” Finn said and looked at Murphy, “You come with me.” 

“There’s a poultice on his wound,” Clarke observed.

“Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?” Wells asked. 

“Maybe what they are trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing,” Bellamy said.

“Maybe what they are trying to catch is us,” Finn said.

But it wasn’t. An animal appeared and tried to attack Bellamy. If it wasn’t for Chancellor Junior he would be dead, but Bellamy could have killed the beast himself if Wells hadn’t taken the gun. And he could have done it in one shot. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke said coming over after Wells killed the beast, “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Bellamy said, “What is it?”

“Looks like some kind of…panther maybe?” Clarke said.

“Whatever it is, it’s dinner,” Finn said. 

Finding the beast was probably the best thing that could have happened. Not just because they needed the food, but it was the perfect opportunity to get the kids to take off their wristbands. Food for wristbands. Clarke still refused too, but Bellamy had no choice but to let her eat. She was over eating with the Spacewalker with a smug smile on her face. His mood only darkened when he found Atom kissing Octavia. He had told him to look after her, not kiss her. Atom left him no choice. Bellamy strung him up in the tree as punishment. It was a harsh punishment, but this was a harsh world.

And he would not be disobeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it comment or give me a kudos. Thanks!


	5. Octavia II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her daughter got sick Aurora confided in the only person she could trust, her old friend Jake. To save Octavia, Jake claims he found her abandoned and took her home with him to raise her along with his own daughter, Clarke. But Octavia never forgot her mother and brother. Now Octavia is on the ground with Clarke and Bellamy. Watch out world. They are together again.

**Aurora**

 

Aurora tried to keep calm as she was led to the council chambers. Was she finally found out? Aurora was so sure her secret was safe. The only people who knew the truth were herself, her children, and Jake _. Jake_. Her best friend in the world, but he was no longer in this world. Aurora couldn’t think about that now. She was led to a chair and asked to sit down.

“Your son shot the Chancellor,” Kane said. He was always one to get straight to the point. 

“What?” Aurora said shocked. Out of all the reasons that she was here Bellamy shooting someone was not one of them. She just assumed he was spending the night at one of his girlfriend’s places. She didn’t like it, but Bellamy was 23. He was a man. He didn’t answer to her much anymore.

“He shot the Chancellor,” Kane said again, “To get on the dropship. Do you know why he want to go to the ground so badly? He was promising cadet, going to be a guard soon. Why did he risk all that?”

“He must have gone down protect someone,” Aurora replied without thinking, “That is the only reason my son would do something so drastic.”

“Who?” Cane asked.

Aurora couldn’t tell the truth. She was dead if she did. She should never had said that he went down to protect someone. Couldn’t she had come up with a more cleaver lie? Aurora remembered Bellamy talk about the doctor’s daughter that Octavia was trying to get him together with. The one that Octavia had been locked up with. The one who was on the ground with her.

“His girlfriend, Clarke Griffin, he went down to protect her,” Aurora lied.

 

 

**Octavia**

 

All Clarke and Bellamy did was fight. When they first landed on Octavia was so excited. She was with the two people she loved most in the world. But now she feels like she is being torn in two. Take the wristbands off, keep the wristbands on. Kill Jasper, save Jasper. It was awful.

Atom had been a source of comfort, but when she tried to talk to him he just ignored her. What the hell? Then it dawned on her. There was only one person who could get Atom to change his behavior. Bellamy must have said something to Atom after catching them kissing. Damn it.

“What did you do to Atom?” Octavia demanded bursting into his tent. He was talking to Murphy.

“Atom’s fine,” Bellamy said nodding for Murphy to leave.

“Then why did he blow me off?” Octavia asked.

“Maybe he is just not interested,” Bellamy replied.

“You can’t keep everyone away from me,” Octavia said.

“Atom had to learn. Disobey me, pay the price. Atom paid the price now we’re good.” Bellamy said.

“Now I am paying the price,” Octavia said, “So next time you decide to go on a power trip leave me out of it.” A scream stopped them from saying anything more. Octavia ran to the drop ship.

From what it looked like Clarke was cutting away inflected flesh. Monty and Finn were holding him still.

“Octavia, thank god,” Clarke said, “Check his pulse.”

Octavia put her fingers to his neck. His pulse was weak, but there. Finally Jasper passed out from the pain.

“Do you honestly think you can save him?” Bellamy asked coming up.   

“We didn’t drag him through miles of woods just to let him die,” Clarke replied.

“Kid’s a goner, if you can’t see that you are deluded,” Bellamy argued. “He’s making people crazy.”

“I’m sorry if Jasper’s an inconvenience to you, but this isn’t the ark, down here every life matters.” Clarke said back.

“Enough,” Wells spoke up before Bellamy could say something. “Fighting like this won’t help. And you two are deluded in thinking your arguing isn’t hurting Octavia.” Octavia looked up at her friend and gave him a thankful look.

“This isn’t about arguing, he is a lost cause, whatever you are doing to him is prolonging the suffering,” Bellamy said his tone was softer than before.

“Bellamy, I have spent my life watching my mother heal people. Octavia has too. If I say there is hope, there’s hope.” Clarke said finally looking at him.

“Look, I understand, you heal people, which admittedly will came in handy down here. But you don’t have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He has been like this for three days. If he is not better by tomorrow I am going to put him out of misery myself.” Bellamy said and left.

“He’s right,” Finn said, “Jasper is just suffering this way.”

“No, no,” Clarke said, “We are saving him. Octavia and I can save him.”

                Octavia knew her sister well. This wasn’t just about Jasper. This was about Jake. She couldn’t save him, so she was going to save Jasper.

                “Okay, Monty go get some clean water and cloth, we should clean the wound again,” Octavia said going into action, “Clarke get some sleep. I’ll tend to him for a while. Wells can help.” Clarke nodded and went and laid down knowing Jasper was in good hands. She was asleep within moments. Octavia looked at Jasper again. They were going to save him.

 

**…**

 

                Octavia was never much of a doctor. That was always Clarke’s specialty. Octavia didn’t really know what she was good at, her dad always said her gifts would be clear in time, but so far they hadn’t yet. Still, Octavia did have some skill so when Clarke left with Finn and Wells, Octavia was put in charge of caring for Jasper, but there wasn’t much she could do. Just keep the wound clean and try and get his fever down.

All of a sudden everyone came rushing into the dropship. People began to seal up all the cracks in the ship.

“What’s going on?” Monty asked.

“The air got thick, everyone’s sick started burning,” A girl answered.

“Clarke, my brother, they’re out there,” Octavia said.

“They’ll be fine, we’ll all be fine,” Monty said trying to assure her, but it didn’t work.

Octavia was at the top floor of the dropship when Monty came up saying that Murphy was going to kill Jasper. Between the two of them they were able to lock the door keeping him out. But they were locked in.

“Jackass,” Monty said and Octavia nodded. “Nice kick.”

“Thanks,” Octavia said.

“Quite the fighter,” Monty said, “We need good people to fight for us. Thanks for helping with him. I know you are in a tough spot.”

“Yeah, but like Clarke said, every life down here matters,” Octavia said.

It was sometime later when Clarke came back.

“Thank god,” Octavia said giving Clarke a hug, “Did you get the medicine?”

“Yeah I got it,” Clarke said and tried to lead her away, but something caught Octavia’s eye. Her brother and Wells had been carrying something, or someone on a stretcher.

“Octavia, stay there, please, just stay back,” Bellamy said but Octavia didn’t listen. Octavia went over and lowered the jacket covering the face. Atom. Octavia gasped. “There was nothing I could do,” Bellamy said.

“Don’t,” Octavia said and looked at the wound on his neck. She looked over at Clarke who was standing there looking sad. A mercy killing. She put the jacket back over his head. Bellamy tried to talk to her again, but she wasn’t having any of it. She ran into Clarke.

 “He had a wound on his neck, you did that?” Octavia asked Clarke.

“Atom was suffering…” Clarke reasoned.

“Let’s get the medicine to Jasper,” Octavia said cutting her off.

They went back to the dropship and Octavia put Jasper’s head in her lap as Clarke fed him some seaweed tea. Neither of them had said much since Octavia found Atom.

“I’m sorry about Atom…I had to…he was in pain…” Clarke finally said.

“I understand,” Octavia said because she did, “You stuck the knife in his neck. A quick death. We are going to have to get used to people dying around here, aren’t we.” Octavia looked down at the boy in her lap, “But not you. You are not allowed to die.” Clarke excused herself and Octavia did too.

She started pacing behind the dropship. She wished more than anything that she was back on the Ark with Clarke and Jake. She wished that there was no flaw in the oxygen system. She wished she was back in her living room watching old games while she and Clarke played with each other’s hair. She wished that her Dad still tucked her in at night like she was 6 and not 16. She wished that she had gotten Bellamy and Clarke together on the Ark so she could see Bell and her mom all the time without causing suspicion. She wished that she was happy.

“Octavia?” Bellamy said softly and Octavia looked over to see her brother.

“Not now Bellamy,” Octavia said.

“I’m sorry about Atom.” Bellamy said.

“Why is it that people I care about die, Bell?” Octavia said, “Why did Atom have to die? Why did Jake have to die? Huh? Why was my father taken away from me?” Her voice cracked.

“O?” Bellamy said walking closer.

“I miss him so much,” Octavia said and a single tear fell down her cheek. “I miss my Dad so much.” Bellamy went over and wrapped his arms around her. Octavia started sobbing in his arms. She cried and cried. Cried like she hadn’t cried in years. And she hadn’t.

“Let it out,” Bellamy said softly. “It’s okay to cry.”

“And I can’t take the fighting anymore, you and Clarke,” Octavia said.

“I promise, no more fighting,” Bellamy said. “Although the Princess is cute when she is angry.” That got a laugh lot of Octavia. “You Griffin’s are strong woman. Cause you are Jake’s daughter as much as you are my sister. I’m jealous of that. You grew up without me. O, I have only seen you 6 times in the last seven years. I missed so much because you grew up somewhere else.”

“Privileged,” Octavia said seeing where more of his resentment came from. He didn’t hate the privileged. He hated that she lived away from him. The moment was interrupted by someone needing Bellamy’s attention and Octavia needed to go check on Jasper. When she got back to her surprise Jasper was awake and Wells was sitting next to Clarke. She grinned upon seeing Jasper and couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek.

“Did you know it was my mom that told on Dad?” Clarke asked softly. Everyone else was asleep and they were the only ones up. Octavia stiffened.

“I did,” Octavia said, “I knew it wasn’t Wells. He is too loyal to us. Your mother feels loyal to the council. It made more sense that it was her.”

“She had to know that they would kill him, all this time I thought it was my fault,” Clarke said, “I thought I told Wells, and Wells told his Dad, and that is what got our father floated. But it wasn’t. Just shows I don’t know as much as I think I do. I want to take it off.”

“What?” Octavia asked.

“My wristband,” Clarke said, “We both should. At the same time. That way she knows how we feel.”

“Whoa, I am all for getting a little revenge, but think first,” Octavia said.

“Think first?” Clarke said obviously surprised at her choice of words.

“Yeah, think first,” Octavia said.

“He doing okay?” Another voice said. The girls looked over to see Bellamy walking up the stairs.

“Yeah, fever is down, he is responsive, he will be up and walking in no time,” Clarke told him.

“Good work princess,” Bellamy said.

“Wasn’t all me, couldn’t have done it without Octavia,” Clarke said. “I think I am going to go stretch my legs.”

“Don’t go too far,” Bellamy said.

“I won’t,” Clarke promised.

“You need to eat,” Bellamy said putting a hand out to his sister, “Come on.”

Bellamy was handing Octavia a cup of water when she heard someone scream. Her heart stopped. She knew that scream. For a year Clarke had suffered from bad nightmares and would wake up screaming.

“Clarke.” Octavia said and started running in the direction of the scream with Bellamy right behind her. They finally found Clarke on the ground with Murphy on top of her prying off her wristband.

“Get the fuck off my sister!” Octavia cried out while Bellamy shoved Murphy off Clarke. Octavia helped Clarke up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Clarke said but she was shaking. She was rubbing her wrist where wristband had once been. Murphy had all but torn it off. It was going to scar. A crowd started to gather including Finn and Wells who both looked murderous. But it was Bellamy who spoke.

“Attack the princess, and there will be consequences,” Bellamy said and then kicked Murphy in the stomach.

 

**Aurora**

 

“Do you believe this?” Kane asked Abby after the shocked silence. Another bad decision on Aurora’s part. Draw more attention to herself by saying that the girl Bellamy had gone down to protect was the head doctor and council member’s daughter.

“I heard the girls talking about a guard Clarke thought was cute,” Abby said, “I didn’t know it was anything more than a crush.”

“Well it was,” Aurora said, “The only crime my son committed was protecting someone he loves. Because that is was honorable people do. Protect their loved ones. It seems you could learn something from my son, Abby.”

“Excuse me?” Abby said.

“You don’t think I don’t know what you did to Jake?” Aurora asked. “What you did to your own daughter’s? Bellamy chose family over the Ark. And I am proud of him for that. I am deeply sorry that the Chancellor paid the price. Unless you are going to arrest me for a crime my son committed I am leaving.” Aurora stood up and looked directly at Abby. “I kept my mouth shut for years because Jake loved you, but you did not deserve him.”

With that Aurora left so she didn’t notice how strangely Abby was looking at her. Abby wasn’t staring at her in shock…but it was something else. She was looking at Aurora with recognition.

Abby would know that pissed off look anywhere.


	6. Clarke II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her daughter got sick Aurora confided in the only person she could trust, her old friend Jake. To save Octavia, Jake claims he found her abandoned and took her home with him to raise her along with his own daughter, Clarke. But Octavia never forgot her mother and brother. Now Octavia is on the ground with Clarke and Bellamy. Watch out world. They are together again.

**I own nothing...**

"It's gonna scar," Octavia said and Clarke winced as Octavia cleaned her wound. "You are too nice Clarke. You should have let Bellamy kill Murphy for doing this. What if it had cut a vain? You could have bled out!"

"Bellamy beating the crap out of Murphy till he can barely walk and then banishing him is punishment enough," Clarke reasoned.

"I'm glad the two of you are working together now," Octavia said. "Looks at what the two of you have done already. The wall, the patrols, setting up a medical tent. It's good."

"Now we just need to contact the Ark," Clarke said, "I hope what Monty is doing works."

"Yeah, Abby is probably freaking out seeing that both our wristbands are off." Octavia said.

"I know you didn't want to give up your wristband, but thanks for doing it," Clarke said and Octavia shrugged.

"It's nothing, whatever I can do to help," Octavia said.

"Hey," Wells said coming into the tent.

"I thought you were patrolling?" Clarke asked.

"Bellamy asked me to look in on you guys," Wells replied.

"Murphy is not going to come after me for getting banished," Clarke said.

"Not risking that, I mean it, within mine, Finn's, or Bellamy's sight at all times," Wells said and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to the world of overprotective Bellamy," Octavia said.

"Great," Clarke said and Clarke excused herself to get something to eat. Clarke watched not one, but two girls, walked out of Bellamy's tent. Clarke couldn't help but feel stung. They weren't anything. But he flirted with her all the time. Guess she wasn't as special as she thought she was. Clarke saw Finn over by the wall.

"Hey," Finn said when she walked up to him.

"Hey, want to take a walk?" Clarke asked, "I need to get out for a bit. Octavia and Wells' hovering is getting to be a bit much."

"Sure." Finn said and

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asked or more ordered.

"For a walk," Clarke said taking Finn's arm and leaving camp.

Finn was pretty cute. And nice. Funny. Good. And he liked her. He was a much safer bet than Bellamy. Finn could break your heart, but Bellamy could crush your soul. Broken hearts can heal. It takes time, but they can. Souls? Loose them and you won't ever get it back. So when Finn kissed her Clarke let him. It wasn't bad. They found their way back to the art supply store and made out for a while. Clarke wasn't going to let it go farther than that. Octavia would probably kill her.

"Where have you been!" Octavia demanded with her hands on her hips when they got back to camp.

"On a walk," Clarke said nodding to Finn.

"Walk?" Octavia repeated. "Sure."

"Where have you been?" Bellamy said walking over in the same demanding voice as Octavia. "We thought you were taken. Wells and Miller are out looking for you."

"Sorry," Clarke said feeling guilty. She didn't really think about what would happen. She just needed to get out of there for a minute. Besides, she wasn't even gone that long. Overprotective Blakes.

"Next time you take a "walk" let me know, I will be there to talk you out of it," Octavia said and Bellamy looked at his sister. He seemed to catch on.

"Walk, huh?" Bellamy said looking back and forth between Finn and Clarke.

"Yeah, you have been on plenty of walks yourself," Clarke said and then looked back at Octavia, "How is Monty with the wristbands?"

"Seems like he almost got it," Octavia said, "Come on."

"Will we be able to talk to them?" Clarke asked when they got in the drop ship. Bellamy had gone to find Miller and Wells and let them know Clarke was back.

"No, more like Morse Code," Monty told her. He looked at Jasper, "Want to do the honors?"

Jasper took the wire and put it in the port where Monty told him. Clarke took Octavia's hand. All of a sudden there were sparks coming from the wires. Jasper jumped and rubbed his wrist.

"What happened?" Clarke asked.

"It didn't work," Monty said and then added, "I think we fried all the wristbands."

Finn had a troubled look on his face. He walked out of the dropship and Clarke followed him. On the way she ran into Wells. He hugged her.

"Clarke," Wells said. "I've been worried."

"I'm okay," Clarke said and looked behind him, "I need to go after Finn."

"I'll go, you stay here," Wells said, "It is too dangerous."

"Fine," Clarke said knowing Octavia and Bellamy would just go after her and drag her back to camp. Bellamy would probably make a show of throwing her over his shoulder. Clarke sighed and turned to go back to the dropship. To do that she had to walk by Bellamy's tent and once again saw two girls go in. Clarke tried to not let it bother her but she was in a crappy mood for the rest of the night. Thankfully she could blame it on the wristbands going out.

Clarke had finally fallen asleep when a commotion woke her up. Octavia who had been sleeping next to her said,

"What the hell was that?"

"Let's see," Clarke said getting out of the tent.

There was something falling from the sky. It looked like a shooting star, but it was getting bigger. It looked like some kind of cargo pod. They were sending help!

"Bellamy get out here!" Octavia called out. Bellamy ran out of his tent shirtless with Roma and Clarke couldn't remember the other's name behind him. They both had blankets to cover up. Bellamy caught Clarke's eye, but they both looked away quickly.

"There!" Octavia said pointing up.

"Now we can kick some grounder ass," Someone said.

"Please tell me they brought down some shampoo," Roma said.

"No, it is probably medical supplies or nutrition packs," Clarke said, "We need to head out right away. We can't be the only ones who have seen it. Octavia, come with me. Bellamy and Miller get some weapons and follow us. We can't waste any time. There would be a radio too."

"Okay," Octavia said starting to follow Clarke.

"No," Bellamy said and the girls stopped.

"No?" Clarke repeated.

"No, it is too dangerous," Bellamy said.

"It probably landed near the lake, it isn't too far," Miller said.

"Yeah, Bell, come on we need to go," Octavia said, "What if the grounders get to it first?"

"We wait until sunrise," Bellamy said and looked at Clarke and Octavia. "I mean it, you don't leave. Miller, make sure they stay put."

"Bellamy…" Clarke said but he only walked back into his tent. When Clarke tried to walk the other direction she was blocked by two boys. They really weren't going to let them go anywhere. The girls were ushered back into the dropship.

"Clarke! Octavia!" Wells called out. He and Finn were back. They had a couple rabbits too. Looked like Finn got out his frustration by killing things.

"Did you see the pod?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Clarke said, "We tried to go after it but Bellamy…where is he?"

"I don't know," Octavia said and noticed Roma over by the fire, "Roma, where's my brother?"

"Took off a while ago," Roma told them.

"I knew it," Clarke said. "He is going after the radio."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Bellamy has done everything he can to make sure the ark doesn't find out we are alive," Clarke said.

"I'm going to go after him," Octavia said.

"I'm behind you," Clarke said and when Miller tried to stop them Wells backed them up.

"Let them go," Wells said with Finn next to him.

"Miller, please," Clarke said and he nodded and let the girls through.

It didn't take long for the girls to find him. He wasn't that far ahead of them. Octavia called out his name and he stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Octavia asked.

"Go back to camp, it isn't safe," Bellamy replied.

"You lied to everyone, you lied to me," Octavia said. "You just want whatever is in that pod…"

"Just go home!" Bellamy said and shoved Octavia. Clarke was shocked. He was an ass, but never like this.

"You always wanna play the big brother, huh?" Octavia said not fazed by it. "Well guess what? Jokes on me, you're just a selfish dick."

"I did this for you, to protect you," Bellamy said back. "If the Ark finds out we're alive, they'll come down. And when they do…I'm dead."

"What did you do?" Octavia asked.

"I shot him," Bellamy answered, "I shot Jaha." Clarke couldn't help but gasp. Bellamy looked at her. It seems he had forgotten she was even there.

"What?" Octavia whispered.

"I found out they were sending you to earth," Bellamy said. "I couldn't let you go alone. Someone came to me with a deal…do this, kill him, and they'd get me on the dropship. And I did it."

"You killed the Chancellor?" Octavia said shocked, again Clarke couldn't say anything. She wasn't expecting this.

"He floated your father," Bellamy tried to reason. "He locked you up. He locked you both up. He deserved it."

"I didn't ask you to do that," Octavia said.

"You're right," Bellamy said, "I made the choice. This is on me. Whatever they sent down I'll take care of it."  _Take care of it?_  Was he going to kill someone else?

"I didn't ask for any of this," Octavia said and ran in the other direction. Bellamy finally looked at Clarke.

"So what is going to be, Princess? Hmm?" Bellamy said crossing his arms, "Chase after me and try and stop me from getting that radio, or go comfort Octavia because her protective brother is a selfish asshole?" Bellamy stared her down. He knew which choice she would make. Clarke glared at him before running after Octavia.

"He killed someone, Jaha, we…we knew him. Ate with him. Watched old games with him. Bellamy had to know that." Octavia said when Clarke caught up to her, "I am not his biggest fan by far, he killed Jake, but still…I never wished him dead. The Chancellor, Dad's best friend, is dead because of me. How can I live with that?"

"Bellamy did something very stupid, but he did it because he thought he was protecting you," Clarke said, "I bet he was afraid. And fear…fear makes people do things they normally wouldn't."

"He isn't who I thought he was," Octavia said.

"Bellamy is exactly who you think he is. He is protective, strong, and a fighter. He just keeps doing dumb things. More than anything he loves you. Everything he did is because he loves you that much." Clarke said.

"O! Clarke!" Wells voice said and he and Finn ran over. "Octavia? You okay?"

"Can you take her back to camp?" Clarke asked, "I am going to go after Bellamy."

"I'll go with you," Finn offered.

"Okay," Clarke said and hugged Octavia before putting her backpack on again.

**......**

So Finn had a girlfriend. Clarke had found her first, but when Raven saw Finn she ran over and kissed him. Thank god Clarke didn't end up sleeping with him, just had a heavy make out session. Something she never would have done if she knew. Finn tried to explain, but Clarke wasn't having any of it. Then Raven told them that the reason she came down was because the council was going to decide today wither or not to kill 300 people to save air. Raven ran to get her radio, but it was gone.

"This is my fault," Clarke said, "I should have…never mind. We need to go find Bellamy." Clarke found him quickly like before. He stopped and looked at her.

"Bellamy!" Clarke said and got right to it, "Where is the radio?"

"Gone," Bellamy said.

"They are getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen," Clarke told him, "I guarantee you it won't be council members. It will be Walden people, your people. What if your mother is one of them?" Bellamy considered that for a moment.

"She won't be," He finally said. "Your mother killed your father, Dr. Griffin lives with that guilt every day. Aurora was Jake's best friend, the good doc wouldn't let her die too. My mother is safe."

"Fine, then think of Octavia, she already feels like 1 death is on her hands, don't make it 300," Clarke said trying a new approach. "Because I know you don't want to hurt her. It is the last thing you want to do."

"Where's the radio?" Finn demanded shoving Bellamy.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Bellamy said shoving Finn back. Clarke wanted to kick Finn.

_Didn't he see she was handling it?_ Bellamy was about to tell her before Finn pushed his way in.

"Bellamy Blake?" Raven said coming over too, "They're looking everywhere for you. Abby told me that you came down to protect your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Bellamy said and Clarke was just as confused as he was.

"Aurora Blake told the council you came down to protect the doctor's daughter, why else would you want to come down so badly?" Raven said.

"Wait, my mother told the council that that reason I got on the dropship was to protect Clarke?" Bellamy clarified. They didn't know who Octavia was. They all thought he was protecting Clarke. Aurora was a smart woman. Clarke felt a wave of relief come over her. Forget the mess that she was going to have to deal with being Bellamy's "girlfriend" at least Aurora was safe. She just hoped she stayed that way, and that they could save the rest of the people.

"Yeah, now lover boy, where is my radio?" Raven asked Bellamy started to walk away again. "Hey! Where is it!" Raven grabbed his arm. He shook her off and faced her.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Bellamy said.

"Go ahead, I'm right here," Raven challenged.

"Enough," Clarke said standing in front of Bellamy.

"And it doesn't matter because the Chancellor isn't dead," Raven informed him.

"What?" Bellamy and Clarke said at the same time.

"Your boyfriend is a lousy shot," Raven said.

"Don't you see what this means?" Clarke said turning around and facing Bellamy, "You are not a murderer. You have always done what you needed to do to protect Octavia. That is who you are. That is the person that I liked. And know you can do it again by protecting 300 of your people. Where's the radio?"

"It's too late," Bellamy said.

And it was. They found the radio, but the radio was soaked and it would have to dry out. By the time it did the people who be dead. Clarke had yelled at Bellamy, but it didn't help. He had that blank look on his face that Clarke had grown to hate. Raven came up with a solution to make flares and send them up so the Ark can see it.

Clarke didn't talk to Bellamy again till they were back at camp lighting the flares. They watched in silence as the red light went up into the air.

"You think they can see it from up there?" Bellamy asked after a moment.

"I don't know, I hope so." Clarke replied. "Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" Bellamy looked at her. "Forget it."

"I wouldn't even know what to wish for," Bellamy said. "What about you?"

"That we could go back to the Unity Day dance when everything was simple and my Dad was alive." Clarke said.

"That was a good dance," Bellamy said and Clarke looked over at Raven who smiled at her. Clarke felt Bellamy put his arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked.

"Boyfriend, remember?" Bellamy said and Clarke smiled softly. "Besides, you looked cold."

Clarke allowed herself to lean into Bellamy. He was really warm as they watched the flares. She allowed herself to forget she was mad at him and let her arm go around his waist. Clarke felt someone looking at her and saw Roma glaring at her. Bellamy might be sleeping with Roma, but he never put his arm around her in public. Clarke couldn't help but smirk at her. Roma walked away. The moment was over when Clarke realized that Octavia still wasn't back yet. Neither was Wells. It never takes this long for Octavia to calm down. Especially when she talks to Wells. Clarke had been so busy the Raven and the flare that she had forgotten about her. What kind of sister did that make her?

"What is it?" Bellamy asked.

"Octavia is gone," Clarke answered.

Bellamy dropped his arm.

**Abby**

Taking a deep breath Abby knocked on Aurora Blake's door. She and Aurora had never liked each other much. Abby had been jealous of her husband's relationship with Aurora. He told her it was never romantic. They had just grown up with each other. Aurora was from Walden and they had met in school. Aurora's parents weren't around much so she practically grew up at Jake's apartment. Jake had a picture of him and Aurora when they were young. The two were smiling at the camera on Unity Day. Jake had been the one to hold Aurora's hand when she gave birth to Bellamy because Aurora's deadbeat husband didn't show up.

Now Abby knew how deep their friendship really was. In the council chambers Abby could swear she was looking at Octavia when Aurora spoke. The sick little girl who Jake brought home wasn't abandoned. Aurora had a second child and called Jake when she got sick. To save Aurora and Octavia Jake lied to the council. Lied to her. Abby felt her eyes burn. He was such a good man. She hoped she had finally done him proud by telling the truth.

"Abby," Aurora said opening the door.

"We need to talk about Octavia," Abby said and Aurora moved over so Abby could come in.


	7. Bellamy III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her daughter got sick Aurora confided in the only person she could trust, her old friend Jake. To save Octavia, Jake claims he found her abandoned and took her home with him to raise her along with his own daughter, Clarke. But Octavia never forgot her mother and brother. Now Octavia is on the ground with Clarke and Bellamy. Watch out world. They are together again.

**I own nothing...**

They looked all over for Octavia and she was nowhere. Neither was Wells. The two of them checked the camp and the dropship three times over. They weren't there.

"We'll find her," Bellamy assured Clarke. She wasn't really listening to him. Her eyes kept scanning the camp. It seems that the moment they shared watching the flare was over and she was back to being mad at him for stealing the radio. Bellamy gathered everyone up and told them to gather weapons.

"My sister and Wells have been gone for 12 hours, we are not coming back without them. Likely they are together, Wells wouldn't leave her unless forced." He looked over and saw Clarke talking to Jasper telling him he didn't have to go with them. Bellamy walked over and said, "We need all the people we can get." Besides, other than Bellamy and Clarke, Jasper would be the most motivated to find Octavia. He turned to Clarke again. "We need a tracker. Finn, get out here!" Finn eventually got out and started talking to Clarke. Bellamy rolled his eyes at the teen drama. Bellamy might be a bit of a…whore, Octavia called him once. But he had never cheated on anyone. All of a sudden there were lights in the sky. Everyone looked up.

"They didn't work," Raven said a moment later. "They didn't see the flares."

"A meteor shower tells you that?" Bellamy asked.

"It's not a meteor shower it's a funeral," Clarke replied, "It's hundreds of bodies being returned to the earth from the Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn't get our message." Bellamy looked down. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want anyone else to die either.

"This is all because of you!" Raven said coming towards him.

"I helped you find the radio," Bellamy reminded her.

"Yeah after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it," Raven said as Finn held her back.

"Yeah he knows, and now he has to live with it," Clarke said looking at him and he looked down, "We couldn't save them. But we can save two of our people. We need to leave, now."

"You heard her, let's move out!" Bellamy said and started to walk but stopped when Clarke started to follow him. "No, you are staying here."

"What?" Clarke said, "I am going to help you find Octavia and Wells."

"No, I need to concentrate and finding my sister and Wells, not making sure you are safe," Bellamy pointed out.

"Bellamy…" Clarke said obviously not having any of it.

"I just killed 300 people Clarke, I am not going to risk another," Bellamy hissed in her ear. "We will find them and bring them back, but I can't let you distract me. Okay?"

"Okay," Clarke said giving in. Bellamy kissed her forehead without thinking. They both froze. Bellamy cleared his throat and didn't say anything else. He was afraid he might do something stupid again. Kissing her forehead? What the hell?

They found Wells first. His head was bleeding pretty badly. He told them he and Octavia had fallen down a hill and he hit his head and passed out. When he woke up Octavia was gone and Wells had no idea where he was. He had been wandering the forest ever since. Bellamy had Miller escort him back to camp even though Wells tried to insist he stay and help. Then he threw up twice so that was a battle Chancellor Jr. lost. One down.

Finn finally found a trail after Bellamy found Octavia's belt. There was blood on a rock and tracks that weren't Octavia's. It was someone else's. A man it looked like. And it looked like he had picked Octavia up and carried her.

"If they took her she's alive," Jasper said, "Like when they took me." Yes, when they took him to string him up as live bait. What were they going to do with a young girl? The group kept walking until they came upon a path with human skeletons tied up on the trees.

"I don't speak Grouder, but I'm pretty sure this means keep out," Finn said. It seemed to make a lot of people anxious and wanting to leave.

"Go back if you want, my sister, my responsibility," Bellamy said quoting what his mother said all those years ago. He started walking and then looked back to see Jasper, Finn, Roma, Monroe and a few others still with him. Well it looks like Bellamy knows who he can trust.

**< ><><>**

Things only got worse after that. They lost the trail and Grounders were everywhere. Two of their people were gone and Roma was lost. Finally Monroe spotted her.

"Roma," She said but when they got closer they saw that Roma had a spear in her heart.

"They're playing with us," Finn said but Bellamy hardly noticed. Roma was dead. She had cared about him, and he had just been using her. Bellamy knew she had seen him with his arm around Clarke and probably saw him kiss the blonde's forehead before they left, but still she didn't leave with the others when they came across the skeleton path. He closed her eyes.

"She only came because of me," Bellamy said. Death hadn't seemed real until now. The 300 on the ship? He didn't know what was going to happen. Roma knew the risks and she still followed him. Her blood was on his hands.

"They can kill us whenever they want," Finn said snapping Bellamy out of his thoughts.

"Then they should get it over with!" Jasper shouted. And kept shouting for them to come. Grounders appeared from the trees running over to them. This was the end. They couldn't escape this. Bellamy hoped Octavia was okay and when they didn't get back Wells and Clarke would go look for her again. Clarke would still be able to lead. She would do a better job than him. Maybe it was best it end this way. A quick death before Bellamy could hurt anymore people. He just wished Jasper, Monroe, and Finn weren't going to die with him. All of a sudden a horn blew. All the Grounders coming towards them stopped.

"They're leaving," Bellamy said watching them run away.

"That horn, what does it mean?" Jasper asked.

"Acid fog," Finn replied.

"We have to run," Monroe said.

"There's no time," Finn said and got a tent out.

**< ><><>**

For the second time in a short amount of time Bellamy thought he was going to die. The Grounder that had Octavia and stabbed Finn was shoving a spear into his neck. Before he could kill Bellamy, the Grounder was hit on the head by Jasper and fell over. First Wells saved him, and now Jasper. Proves once again that Bellamy is an asshole. People that he tried to kill or left to die kept saving his stupid life.

"Don't take the knife out," Octavia instructed when Bellamy went over to Finn. The Grounder was still passed out, "The knife is probably the only thing keeping him alive."

"What do we do?" Jasper asked. Octavia looking closer at the wound.

"It didn't hit a lung," Octavia said, "It is probably lodged between some ribs. We need Abby. Clarke and I will do our best, but Clarke was still in training to be a doctor when they locked us up. Bellamy you need to keep him as level as you can. But we need to go. Now."

When they got back to camp Clarke sprang into action with Octavia on her heels. Bellamy wanted to talk to Octavia about what happened, but she wasn't having any of it. When they were walking back to camp she kept saying that the Grounder who taken her saved her life. The spear that killed Roma was meant for her.

A storm was coming, but Bellamy didn't care. He took a few others with him to go get the grounder. They dragged him back to camp.

"What the hell are you doing?" Octavia said when she saw Bellamy come in.

"It's time to get some answers," Bellamy said.

"You mean revenge?" Octavia asked.

"I mean intel. Get him upstairs." Bellamy said.

"Bellamy she's right," Clarke said and then he heard it.

"Clarke?" A scratchy voice said. It was Dr. Griffin from the Ark. Raven had fixed the radio. "Clarke, Octavia, we are ready. Can you hear me?"

"Look this is not who we are," Clarke pleaded.

"It is now," Bellamy said.

Bellamy instructed the others to tie him up while Clarke and Octavia tended to Finn. The good doctor was walking them through it and Bellamy was impressed on how much Octavia knew. Finn would have been dead if she hadn't insisted they keep the knife in. Finally the Grounder woke up just as Octavia came up the stairs.

"I told you he was protecting me," Octavia said once she saw the Grounder, "You don't have to do this."

"This isn't about you," Bellamy said, "I did this for all of us."

"You did that for all of us?" Octavia said nodding to the bloody man in front of them.

"No, I did that for Finn, and Jasper, and Diggs, and John, and Roma." Bellamy told her.

"It wasn't even him," Octavia argued.

"You don't know that!" Bellamy exclaimed. "We need to know what we are up against. How many there are and why they are killing us. And he's gonna tell us, right now."

"No, Bellamy, please," Octavia said grabbing his arm.

"Wells get her out of here!" Bellamy ordered.

"Go Octavia," Wells said and Octavia blinked at him.

"You are part of this?" She asked and Wells leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she seemed to relax. She looked back at her brother, "I don't think he even speaks English. He won't understand you."

"What did you tell her?" Bellamy asked once Octavia left.

"What she needed to hear," Wells answered.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"That Clarke needs her help to save Finn, and that I would stop you before you went too far," Wells said.

"Are you?" Bellamy asked.

"Once we get answers, yes," Wells replied. "Until then…do what you have to do. I am sick of people dying."

"She might hate you too," Bellamy said, "You could go."

"Let her hate both of us then," Wells said and Bellamy nodded once.

The man was tough to crack. The only reaction Bellamy got out of him was when he found his book of drawings. It seems he had been watching them since they got here. He had tally marks of all 102 and of them with 9 crossed out. They had lost 9. There was a picture of Octavia too.

When Clarke came up she was covered in blood. She looked really tired, but at this point they all were.

"Get the hell out of my way," Clarke said when she was blocked.

"Let her though," Bellamy said. Clarke looked over the Grounder. She saw how beat up he was.

"Well, if he didn't hate us before, he does now," Clarke said.

"Who cares," Bellamy said taking her arm and leading her away from the others. "How's Finn?"

"Alive, Octavia and Raven are with him," Clarke said, "And his people will care. How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him? They will, Bellamy."

"Relax, Princess," Bellamy said. "No one saw us take him. He was chained up in that cave the entire time, and thanks to the storm we didn't see a soul on the way back." Bellamy got out the grounder's book, "Ok, in case you missed it, his people are already killing us." He showed her the page with the tally marks. "How many more people have to die before you realize we are fighting a war? What if we hadn't found Wells in time? Huh? How many people have to die for you to understand?"

"We're not soldiers Bellamy. Look at him. We can't win," Clarke said.

"You're right, we can't, if we don't fight," Bellamy said.

"Clarke!" Raven's voice called out. "He's seizing!"

"On my way," Clarke said and left.

Bellamy shut the door.

And locked it.

**< ><><>**

Bellamy had read about people doing this. Whipping people to get information. 100 of years ago people would get sentenced to lashings rather than prison. 20 lashings for stealing. People would beat others for punishment or sport. He whipped the grounder again. The grounder staggered, but again didn't say a word. Not when Clarke pleaded with him for the antidote to save Finn. Finally he got out a large nail with a pointed tip.

"Last chance," Bellamy said, but again the man said nothing. Using all his might Bellamy jammed the nail into the grounders hand. He could hear Clarke and Octavia gasp. He looked back and saw that Wells had his arm around Octavia and Clarke was over to the side. Finally Raven came up and used a method none of them thought of. She shocked the man using wires from the ship giving him a new level of pain. But it was Octavia who finally broke him.

Octavia took the poisoned knife and cut her arm. This got a reaction out of the man. He tried to go to her but he couldn't because the chains still held.

"Octavia, no!" Bellamy said.

"He won't let me die," Octavia said.

"Octavia what the hell did you do…" Bellamy said but she shoved him off. Bellamy tried again but Clarke walked over and stopped him.

"Trust her," She said. "That is the only reaction we have gotten from him."

Octavia laid the vials out and pointed to each one trying to get him to tell her what the antidote was. He nodded to the one on the right and Octavia held it up.

"This one?" She asked and he nodded. She handed the vile to Clarke and she and Raven left to go save Finn. Bellamy tried to help her up but she snapped, "Don't touch me."

When Bellamy tried to talk to Octavia again he found her with Clarke. Clarke was on the ground sobbing while Octavia held her. Octavia had tears in her eyes too.

"I'm so sorry…" Clarke said.

"Shh…you're okay, we are all going to be okay," Octavia said soothing her hair. Octavia felt his gaze and looked over. She looked away quickly and went back to holding Clarke. Bellamy was glad that Octavia wasn't punishing Clarke or Wells for that matter. It wasn't their fault. It was his.

"We need to go clean his hand…" Clarke said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'll do it," Octavia said but Bellamy didn't hear anymore because he went outside.

It was a mess outside. The storm had all but destroyed camp. He was organizing the cleaning crew when he saw Clarke walking through the wreckage. Her clothes were still stained with blood and she held the nail that Bellamy used to stab the grounder in her hand.

"We'll get it cleaned up," He assured her walking over.

"I wish this was our only mess," Clarke said.

"Clarke," Bellamy said taking the nail out of her hand, "Who we are, and who we need to be to survive are two very different things."

"What are we going to do with him?" Clarke asked, "We can't keep him locked up there forever."

"If we let him go, he'll be back, and not alone," Bellamy reasoned. "It's not easy being in charge is it?"

"No, no it's not, none of this is easy," Clarke said, "And I'll talk to Octavia. I didn't stop you when you tortured him. I am the one that told you to continue."

"Don't. She needs you," Bellamy said, "Hell, I bet I am even more a stranger to her now than I ever was." He walked away before Clarke could say anything else.

**Aurora**

"Did they save him? The boy?" Aurora asked when Abby walked in.

"Yes," Abby said and sat down. She ran her hand over her face.

"What is it?" Aurora asked.

"Clarke knows about Jake, that I am the one that turned him in," Abby said, "But I had no idea what would happen. I thought that…I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking with your head, not your heart," Aurora said.

"My daughters are both all heart, just like Jake," Abby said and then froze. "Sorry I…"

"Octavia is just as much your daughter as she is mine," Aurora said even though it hurt. "Any news of Bellamy?"

"He is alive," Abby told her. "That was about all I was able to get out before someone else walked into the medical bay."

"They'll kill him if we go down," Aurora said and Abby took her hand.

"No, they won't," Abby said, "We will tell Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy to run if we can't convince the Council to pardon Bellamy. We just need to keep selling the story. Bellamy and Clarke are in love and he felt he needed to protect her so he did something drastic. People are already talking about the guard who risked everything to save the one he loves. It is something people will be talking about for a long time. The council won't dare crossing the people after the 300 people that got sacrificed wrongly."

"So Bellamy's fate rests on how much we sell the romance between him and your daughter?" Aurora said.

"Yes," Abby said and Aurora rubbed her temples.


	8. Clarke III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her daughter got sick Aurora confided in the only person she could trust, her old friend Jake. To save Octavia, Jake claims he found her abandoned and took her home with him to raise her along with his own daughter, Clarke. But Octavia never forgot her mother and brother. Now Octavia is on the ground with Clarke and Bellamy. Watch out world. They are together again.

**I own nothing…**

"Will you please just let me talk to her for you?" Clarke asked once again as she and Bellamy walked to the supply depot. Kane had told her about it and she sought out Bellamy to come with her. Clarke had walked into a tense conversation between him and Octavia. She had been refusing to move until she could see the Grounder, and neither of them were budging.

"Nothing to say, she wants to risk her life and talk to him, I can't allow that," Bellamy said.

"You know the first dropship is going to come down soon, you can't avoid Jaha forever," Clarke said changing the subject.

"I can try," Bellamy said in return.

"The depot should be around here somewhere," Clarke said looking at the old ruins and then looking at her map.

"There's gotta be a door," Bellamy said.

"Maybe he'll he lenient," Clarke tried again.

"I shot the man, Clarke," Bellamy reminded her, "He is not just going to forgive and forget. Let's just split up. Cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance." Clarke started to go after him but realized it was useless. Stubbornness must run in the Blake family.

Clarke looked around and wasn't finding much. There was so much debris from the storm. The ground was covered in branches and leaves. Clarke kicked and moved braches away. Finally she kicked something hard. Like metal hard. She moved the branches out of the way till she came upon a door. She walked back to Bellamy who was digging through branches with his ax.

"Bellamy!" Clarke called out and he looked over at her. "I found a door."

The door was rusted shut, but they got it open. Clarke walked over dead bodies and it looked like the place was cleaned out. She found some blankets, but that didn't seem to satisfy Bellamy. He hollered about med kits and tents. Clarke knew he was just frustrated and let him get it out. Finally he ended up kicking over a barrel. Something fell out of it and Bellamy leaned down to look.

"Oh my god," He said.

"What?" Clarke said walking over. He held up a rifle to show her. Bellamy was smiling. Something she hadn't seen him do much since they landed, and even more since he and Octavia had their falling out over the Grounder. "Guns?"

"Guns," Bellamy repeated. "Come on, we need to dry them out. And pick your favorite."

"Why?" Clarke asked.

"Because, Princess, I am going to teach you how to shoot," Bellamy told her.

Bellamy put up a blanket and covered it with a big red X. Clarke didn't like this. She wasn't the soldier type. She had been trained to heal people. Not kill people, but Bellamy was insistent.

"You know, if you learn how to shoot I wouldn't have to keep watch over you all the time," Bellamy said and that got Clarke's attention.

"No more "within mine or Wells sight at all times?" Clarke said.

"If you know how to shoot why would you need a guard?" Bellamy said and Clarke gave in.

"Fine, but I won't like it," Clarke said.

"This changes everything," Bellamy said, "No more running from spears. Ready to a badass, Clarke?"

"Look, I told you I am not going to fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don't expect me to like it." Clarke said picking up a gun.

"We're lucky they were packed in grease. The fact they survived means we aren't sitting ducks anymore. You need to learn how to do this." Bellamy reasoned.

"Fine," Clarke said and awkwardly tried to aim the gun, "So I just hold in on my shoulder?"

"Yeah, just a little higher now," Bellamy said coming up behind her and adjusting her so she held the gun right. He put his hand on her shoulder and she couldn't help but shiver. "Good, that's good. Watch and learn, princess." Bellamy tried to shoot his gun, but the bullets were duds. He told her to try hers. Clarke aimed the gun like he taught her and shot it. It hit the blanket, but nowhere near the middle of the X. Not that she cared. It felt good. Like she was powerful. This past year she had felt so helpless, but now she was shooting a gun.

"That was amazing," Clarke told Bellamy, "Am I horrible for feeling that?"

"No, I felt the same way when I first shot a gun," Bellamy said, "Now try again. I am not going to let you have your own gun until you hit the middle of the target. Try again."

"No, we can't waste the ammunition," Clarke said.

"You need to practice," Bellamy insisted.

"We  _need_  to talk about how're were gonna keep guns around camp, where are we gonna keep them, and who has access…" Clarke listed and then Bellamy picked up the rifle and shot it. The bullet hit near the center of the target. He was good. Clarke shouldn't have been surprised. He was training to be a guard before they were sent down, and Octavia told her Bellamy was the best in his class.

"Always business and no pleasure for you, isn't it Princess?" Bellamy asked putting the gun down.

"We don't have time for pleasure," Clarke said frowning. "You let Miller in charge of the Grounder. You must trust him."

"You should keep him close," Bellamy said not looking at her, "The others listen to him."

" _I_  should keep him close?" Clarke said moving so she was in front of him. "Bellamy, what is going on? You have been acting weird all day." Then it clicked. "All the rations you took. You're gonna run. You were just going to load up on supplies and disappear."

"I don't have a choice," Bellamy said, "The Ark will be down soon."

"So you are just going to leave Octavia?" Clarke said.

"Octavia has you and Wells, she'll be fine," Bellamy said. "She hates me anyway."

"She does not, and you don't know…" Clarke said but he cut her off.

"I shot the Chancellor," Bellamy said raising his voice, "They're gonna kill me Clarke. Best – case scenario they lock me up with the Grounder for the rest of my life, and there is no way in hell I am giving Jaha the satisfaction."

"Wells will speak for you, Jaha will listen to him." Clarke tried again. Bellamy considered that for a moment, but shook his head.

"Keep practicing, I need some air," Bellamy said and walked away. Clarke debated going after him, but like Octavia he probably needed some space. Instead Clarke aimed her gun to try again. All of a sudden she felt very strange. The gun bent in her hands like rubber. She looked around and suddenly she was in her old cell on the Ark. Her drawings were everywhere. But she wasn't alone. Her Dad was there. Clarke all but ran to him and threw her arms around him. He smelled exactly the same and that feeling of safety washed over her, but this wasn't real. She saw her father die.

"You aren't real, are you?" Clarke said voicing her thoughts.

"Sorry, kiddo," Jake said. "I wish I were."

"Wait. How is this possible?" Clarke asked still seeing her cell around them.

"I'm thinking why more important than how," Jake replied. "Why me?"

"Because I miss you, Octavia too, we miss you so much,"

"I think there is more to it than that, kiddo," Jake said and Clarke just looked at him. Finally she put the pieces together.

"You want me to forgive her," Clarke said and went and sat down on her old bed.

"Hey…your mom loves you Clarke, Octavia too," Jake said sitting down next to her.

"She betrayed you, how can I ever forgive her for that?" Clarke asked. He looked at her, "The disappointed look isn't fair." Jake chuckled. "I'm trying. I'm trying all the time, but everyone is counting on me, and it's so hard." Jake put his arm around her.

"Come here, honey, it's been tough hasn't it?" Jake said pulling her close.

"I let someone get tortured," Clarke admitted.

"Listen, you are doing the best you can," Jake said leaning away so he could look at her.

"You want me to say mom did the best she could," Clarke said knowing her father all too well.

"This is about what you want," Jake said.

"You're dead because of her." Clarke said, "She doesn't deserve my forgiveness." Jake sighed.

"Oh…listen to me," Jake said and kneeled in front of her, "Forgiveness isn't about what people deserve."

"I'm sorry." Clarke said, "I can't."

"Whatever," Her Dad said, but his voice wasn't the same. "Crazy bitch."

"Dad?" Clarke said and then everything went black.

**…**

Clarke leaned against the tree while Bellamy stumbled over to her. Dax was dead. A bullet casing lodged into his neck just like Clarke had stabbed Atom what felt like a lifetime ago. So it was Shumway who had given Bellamy the gun. She knew it wasn't Bellamy's idea. Someone had used Bellamy's weakness against him to get rid of the Chancellor.

"You're okay," Clarke said when Bellamy sat down next to her.

"No, I'm not," Bellamy said, "My mother…she knows what I've done. She raised me better than that. She raised me to be good…"

"Bellamy…" Clarke said moving closer.

"All I do is hurt people," Bellamy said looking down. "I'm a monster."

"Hey," Clarke said and he looked at her, "You saved my life today. Again. You might be a total ass half the time, but I need you. We all need you. None of us would have survived this place if it wasn't for you." Bellamy turned away from her. "You want forgiveness? Fine. I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, okay? But you can't run. You have to come back with me. You have to face it."

"Like you faced your mom?" Bellamy said not unkindly.

"You're right, I don't want to face my mom. I don't wanna face any of it. All I think about every day is how we are going to keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice." Clarke said.

"Jaha will kill me if he comes down." Bellamy persisted.

"We'll figure something out," Clarke said.

"Can we figure it out later?" Bellamy said and leaned his head back.

"Yeah, but let's get you cleaned up first," Clarke said getting up. She winced at the pain in her stomach. She lifted up her shirt and a bruise was already starting to form. She looked down at Dax. "What should we do with him?"

"Leave him." Bellamy said getting up too. He used the tree as support. "Come on."

Clarke found herself sitting on Bellamy's knees facing him as she wiped the blood off his face back in the depot. They sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was as if they both needed a moment to just…think and feel. Leading was hard. You never got a moment to think of yourself.

"I saw my Dad," Clarke said breaking the silence, "When I was hallucinating. I kind of wish I still was."

"I saw the 300 people I killed," Bellamy said his face blank.

"Hey, you have kept us alive," Clarke said putting the cloth down and touching his cheek. "Think of that. I wouldn't be here without you. Neither would Octavia. She will forgive you. I'll make her."

"I'm gonna hurt you," Bellamy said. "It's what I do."

"Probably, you'll hurt me and I'll probably hurt you, but I think…I think it might be worth it." Clarke said. She had almost died today. She might die any day. She need to tell him what she felt. "Or we might be attacked by Grounders and die tomorrow and it won't matter." He cracked a smile.

"Come here," Bellamy said and Clarke scooted closer to him and put her arms around him while he did the same to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he buried his face in her neck. That feeling of safety washed over her, the one she hadn't felt since her Dad died. The feeling that somehow everything was going to be okay. They broke apart after a long moment, but she didn't move back and he put his hands on the outside of her thighs. Clarke ran her hand through his hair.

"We better get back," Clarke said.

"Probably." Bellamy said, but neither of them moved. His hands moved to her waist.

"They'll come looking for us," Clarke said and Bellamy sat up so he was closer to her and their noses her nearly touching.

"Most likely." He said and his nose grazed hers. "But do you care?"

"Not right now," Clarke said and he kissed her. And damn it was just as she had imagined. He didn't stick his tongue in her mouth right away like Finn did, he took his time. Kissing Bellamy was like coming home. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Bellamy's hands grazed the bottom of her shirt. He touched her bruise and she winced.

"What?" Bellamy asked breaking away from her.

"Nothing," Clarke said but Bellamy lifted her shirt. It was in a very non sexy way. His face hardened when he saw the ugly bruise.

"If I hadn't killed him already I would for this," Bellamy said and he looked back at Clarke. "The moment is over, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we really need to get back." Clarke said getting off his lap.

The two of them strung up some of the guns and put them over their shoulder. Bellamy covered up the hatch door with some branches so that no one else could find this place and take the weapons. When they reached the camp they heard someone say the Grounder was gone and everyone started to panic. Calmly Bellamy stepped back into the camp and said,

"Let the Grounders come." He stopped and put the bag of supplies on the ground. Clarke stood next to him. Bellamy went on, "We have been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being afraid."

The two looked at each other and then revealed what they had over their shoulders. The crowd murmured and gasped as they saw all the guns. Clarke spoke up this time.

"These are weapons, not toys," Clarke said, "And we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the dropships come, but until then, they are going to help keep us safe."

"And they're plenty more where these came from," Bellamy added. "Tomorrow we start training, and if the Grounders come, we're gonna be ready to fight."

Clarke and Bellamy gave the guns to Miller and Wells, the two people they trusted most. Octavia was at the outside of the crowd, and once they were done talking walked away. Bellamy went after her and Clarke gave them a minute before following them. Bellamy put a blanket over his sister's shoulders and walked away sadly. But only after asking her if Octavia freed the Grounder. She denied it, but Clarke knew her sister well. Octavia had let him go, but that was tomorrow's problem.

"You know what I am going to say," Clarke said coming up to Octavia after Bellamy was out of ear shot.

"He tortured him, Clarke," Octavia said.

"Yes, and I didn't stop him," Clarke reminded her, "Blame both of us, but you didn't see Bellamy's face as he tortured the Grounder. He hated every moment of it. He told me he feels like a monster for all the pain he caused."

"Maybe he is one," Octavia said and that pissed Clarke off.

"Enough," Clarke said, "It can't be like this. You kept pushing Bellamy and I together and now that we…never mind. You hated that the two of us were fighting, now I am in the same position…"

"Wait, did something happen?" Octavia said.

"I would tell you, but unless you forgive Bellamy…" Clarke said and Octavia narrowed her eyes at her.

"Tell me and I'll think about it," Octavia said.

"We kissed, a lot, and then reality stepped in and we had to leave, but he held my hand on the way back to camp," Clarke said with a silly grin on her face.

"I knew it," Octavia said with a smile of her own.

"We will talk more later. I need to go get Bellamy so we can talk to the Chancellor," Clarke said, "Wells is still talking to Jaha right now."

"Buttering him up before he talks to the man that nearly killed him?" Octavia asked.

"Something like that," Clarke said.

"Clarke!" Wells called and Clarke looked over, "You're up."

"Okay," Clarke said coming over to him. "How is he doing?"

"I told him about 100 times how Bellamy has helped us, but he is pretty hard headed," Wells said, "He promised he wouldn't kill him, but locking Bellamy up is something he hasn't ruled out."

"He needs to pardon Bellamy," Clarke said, "If he doesn't we are out of here."

"You'd leave?" Wells said and Clarke nodded. "Okay, if my father won't pardon Bellamy the four of us will leave as soon as we can." Clarke hugged him. God she missed her best friend so much.

"What's going on?" Bellamy said walking over. He had a frown on his face. He obviously didn't like the hugging going on. Well she had to watch him whore around for the first week here, Bellamy could suffer though a hug.

"Nothing," Clarke said, "You ready?"

"As I will ever be," Bellamy said.

"Good luck," Wells said to both of them, "I'm going to find O."

"Come on, I'm with you," Clarke said and offered him her hand. Bellamy took it and they walked into the tent. They sat next to each other as they each put on a headphone and faced the screen. Once they were settled Bellamy took her hand again.

"Mr. Blake," The Chancellor said coming into view, "I've wanted to talk to you for some time now."

"Before you do, I'd like to say something," Clarke said before Bellamy could, "When you sent us down here, you sent us to die. Miraculously most of us are all still alive. In large part that is because of him, because of Bellamy." Clarke looked over and Bellamy and he looked at her. "He's one of us, and he deserves to be pardoned for his crimes, just like the rest of us."

"Clarke, I appreciate your point of view, but it's not that simple," Jaha said.

"I've seen Bellamy shoot, he aimed for your stomach. If he really wanted to kill you he would have gone for your heart, but he didn't. He didn't make the kill shot," Clarke said, "Shooting in the stomach can be fatal, but you don't die right away. There was time for someone to find you and my mom to save you. If Bellamy really wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation. But someone does want you dead, it just isn't Bellamy."

"And if you want to know who wants you did, I suggest you agree to our terms," Bellamy said. Jaha looked down and Bellamy squeezed Clarke's hand.

"Bellamy Blake, you are pardoned for your crimes," The Chancellor said and Bellamy smiled and kissed Clarke's hand. "Besides, I would have a riot on my hands if I tried to separate the two of you."

"Riot?" Clarke said confused.

"Oh yes, everyone is telling the story about how Bellamy shot me to save you. People find my near death to be quite romantic," Jaha said dryly, "But enough of that. Who gave you the gun?"

Bellamy told him.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of the first chapter? Give me a comment or a kudos if you like!


End file.
